


Sky Fire and Breakthrough Ice

by Nicole94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Hyper Intuition, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, No to paperwork, Reincarnation, Retirement, Sky Flames, ice and fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole94/pseuds/Nicole94
Summary: Tsunayoshi was so done with the Crazy. He thought that with his death after decades as Vongola Decimo he could retire in his afterlife with his wife and some friends. But no, he was reborn and remembered it.In Which Jon Snow Was A Former Mafia Boss And Gets Shit Done.





	Sky Fire and Breakthrough Ice

Jon Snow was five years old when he started remembering his old life as Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola Decimo. Feverish and ill he thought it mere hallucinations at first.

He felt strange, after his illness faded. Sometimes the memories, visions and dreams overwhelmed him. Sometimes he searched for his guardians or tried to speak their names and he _wished_. Wished for comfort and safety and for companionship and loyalty. Wished the bonds into existence, that belonged under and with his Sky. But they never came.

Slowly, within two years, his old life integrated into his own as Jon Snow.

Lady Stark still didn't like him because of his bastard status but he didn't need her attention anymore because he already had a mother he loved even if not in this life. Nana Sawada would always be his mother.

But to have a father that cared was nice. Lord Eddard Stark was everything his former father, Iemitsu Sawada, was not. Steadfast, honourable, patient and mostly at home. Even if his unconscious use of Hyper Intuition insisted that there was a lie in there. He would ask when he was older. It irked him not to know something about himself but he knew very well that some secrets had to stay secrets. Especially in the Mafia, where secrets could mean death very quickly.

Time travel, Dimension Travel, superpowered Babies and magical rainbow Powers had prepared him to expect the unexpected so reincarnation was not impossible, just improbable.

Still, this world was so very medieval with the Kings, Lords and Knights, with their arranged Marriages, Castles and Keeps.

It was strange to learn sword fighting with the Master in Arms – he had learned sword fighting to bond with Takeshi and Squalo, but it was not his preferred weapon. He was a hand-to-hand fighter, which could get him killed here. That did not mean he neglected the Katas he learned from Master Fon or everything he learned from Reborn.

Reborn would probably come to Westeros in some mystery disguise that should not work to seemingly give sage advise and then change his mind to beat (shoot) the crap out of him should he ever forget a lesson (or if he forgot to fight dirty).

He missed his advisor. Reborn joined his Famiglia in the end and that was the greatest gift he could give. As an independent hitman, the best hitman for a long long time, to join a Famiglia was an unexpected honour.

And his greatest pain, because Reborn was a perfectionist at everything, so if he picked something to bond with his guardians with, which often included weapons and fighting, he had to be as good as possible or Reborn would shoot him. Fun times. Especially as he learned shooting. That was a time filled with nightmares and terrors and screaming and crying. Why he even thought to ask Reborn was beyond him, he should have gone to Xanxus, where he would have been cursed at but not much more.

So he had learned many fighting styles and it showed. He could not hide his experience, even if he had to learn this body anew. He learned to read the body language of fighters for many decades and his unconscious use of Hyper Intuition aided him too much to prevent him from showing off.

They called him a prodigy. He wanted to laugh desperately. Attention was not always a good thing to have. Lord Eddard would always frown concerned (for what?), Lady Starks poisoned glares and her pinched expression would worsen every time he bested his trueborn brother Robb Stark.

Oh, Jon (or Tsuna?) knew why she worried. The Faith hated bastards with fervor and Lady Stark learned on her Fathers knees that bastards would usurp and kill the rightful heirs and take the daughters.

And he was good at most things he picked up, all thanks to his experience, his mental maturity, his youthful determination and his learning capacity.

But worst of all he looked like his father: a lean build, a long face, dark brown hair and grey eyes, his Stark blood showing strong, while Robb, as trueborn heir, had thick Tully red-brown hair, blue eyes and a stocky build. He looked like a true northerner while Robb did not. And this caused gossip and whispers to spread and Lady Starks mood to darken. Contempt and disdain were her primary emotions dealing with him.

It was uncomfortable and made him so tired because he remembered his early childhood as Dame-Tsuna, who could do nothing and was no good. He tried to be as courteous as he could, but she had power over Winterfell’s household like the servants and maids and they started to treat him worse.

He didn't want power, never wanted the responsibility and the damn paper work to begin with, so why would he want it now? The first time he was born into it, this time he could have maybe a simple life?

(If his Intuition quivered a bit, like it found amusement in his life, and if he heard demonic laughter and a well-known voice alternating “Ciaossu” and “Chaos”,yes, that was obviously his imagination or some strange paranoia attack. Nothing serious.)

**Author's Note:**

> For now just one chapter. I'm slow and have no patience whatsover. Don't expect much from me.  
> I also admire people that can write snd write and write.


End file.
